


В интересах революции

by E_Godz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternative Perspective, Durmstrang, Gen, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Godz/pseuds/E_Godz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри и Драко отправляют на учебу в Дурмштранг. Новым местом обитания они, мягко говоря, не довольны. АД в новом формате.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В интересах революции

Когда Игорю предложили должность директора Дурмштранга, он ожидал другого. По натуре Каркаров был оптимистом, хотя сам об этом не догадывался. Перед его глазами стоял образ Дамблдора — могущественного повелителя маленького, немного хаотичного царства. Мантия с глупыми картинками, хлопушки, тыквы, Пивз и шумные соревнования по квиддичу. Власть над умами сотен детей. Власть над их родителями. Игорь учился в Хогвартсе, воспоминания об этом времени были наполнены светом, радостью и приключениями, несмотря на то, что в семнадцать судьба свела Каркарова с Пожирателями смерти. Он думал, что место директора школы — источник благополучия и, возможно, безобидного безумия.

Игорь был до икоты испуган и подавлен после суда и Азкабана. Бартемиус Крауч-старший и Беллатрикс Лестрандж снились ему в ночных кошмарах, с переменным успехом доводя его до пробуждений в холодном поту. Самое нелепое было в том, что даже авроры презирали его за предательство «своих». Игоря больше удивляло, что он единственный захотел кого-то сдать. Однако Орден Феникса и расплата от бывших друзей мерещились ему теперь за каждым углом. Хотя, вполне возможно, что и не мерещились. После случая с отравленными сушками, службе доставки Каркаров точно больше не доверял.

Дурмштранг представлялся ему надежной защитой. Игорю хотелось затаиться за каменными стенами древнего замка. Ему необходимо было вернуть себе положение уважаемого члена общества и избавиться от клейма предателя, затереть его словно ластиком. Когда Каркаров читал предложение попечительского совета Дурмштранга, он полагал, что черная полоса в его жизни закончена.

Ожидания не оправдались. Ему следовало сразу подумать о том, почему такую высокую должность предлагают человеку со стороны, да еще и только что вышедшему из-под следствия. Было в этом что-то неопределенно подозрительное и кроме низкого оклада.

Да, его не нашли бывшие товарищи. Из-за конспирации Игорь, уже будучи директором, сам не знал, где находится Дурмстранг. Но школа была тихой, темной и не особо дружелюбной. Здесь оказалось холодно, почти так же, как в Азкабане, и ничто не уберегало Игоря от ломоты в костях и болезненных воспоминаний о дементорах, когда он кутался в теплый цветастый платок, унаследованный от бабушки.

Водоснабжение замка было не регулярным. Трубы, проложенные еще при постройке, тяжело переносили морозы и лопались при каждом удобном случае. Чинить их приходилось магией, а это занимало по несколько часов каждый раз. Следовало давно установить новые.

— Но, господин Каркаров, в казне школы нет таких денег, — манерно тянул председатель совета попечителей Дурмштранга в ответ на все директорские претензии. Игорю очень хотелось знать, почему этих денег там нет, и куда они делись. — К тому же, мы не можем нанять рабочих, ведь расположение школы засекречено!

Отмазка была хороша. Игорь невольно представил каких-то гастарбайтеров — если казна школы и смогла бы себе позволить вообще чьи-то услуги, то явно только неквалифицированного иноземного персонала — на обломках своей школы и понял, что совет попечителей вошел в список лиц, которым Каркаров желал встретиться ночью в темном переулке с Волдемортом. Не прошло и пары месяцев, как Игорь научился бегать с утра за снежком для умывания одновременно с проворными студентами. Самым нерасторопным доставался уже грязный снег.

Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем Игорь понял, что по утрам необходимо чистить ото льда внешние лестницы. При перепадах погоды они быстро покрывались хрустящей ледяной корочкой, которая приводила к многочисленным переломам среди беспечного школьного населения. Больничное крыло быстро оказалось переполнено.

— Это пренебрежение должностной инструкцией, директор, — ругал местный целитель Игоря и грозил старомодным маггловским шприцем, хищно выискивая на завернутом в теплую одежду теле Каркарова место для втыкания. — Я напишу на вас докладную! Кстати, не хотите обследоваться?

Повидавший за время директорства немало жертв врачебного произвола, Игорь обследоваться не хотел. Каркаров вообще несколько дней боялся спускаться на завтрак после того, как сам съехал с парадного крыльца на пятой точке. Не то чтобы кто-то смеялся. Здесь вообще, кажется, не принято было смеяться. В любом случае, не было случая, чтобы за неделю кто-то из преподавателей не поскользнулся на улице, приложив окружающих крепким словцом.

Из-за секретности и экономии, дворника в Дурмштранге, конечно, не было.

К холоду и проблемам с водой регулярно добавлялся голод. Рацион школы был по-спартански скудным. Члены совета попечителей дружно и привычно уже опускали взоры перед упреками Игоря и разводили руками, показывая, что ничего в них нет. Ни единого галеончика. У детей, питавшихся кашей на воде, вареной картошкой, редькой, да редкими родительскими посылками, которые порой успевали испортиться за время полета совы, вряд ли было много поводов запускать хлопушки и устраивать шалости.

В свободное от учебы время суровые дурмстранговские парни брали гарпуны и рогатины и шли охотиться на белых медведей и моржей, добывая главный объект подпольной торговли в Дурмштранге — мясо и жир. На вкус было гадостно, но питательно. Шкуры шли на одеяла и шубы, а медвежьи черепа украшали частокол вокруг школы. Выглядело это действительно жутко.

Однажды сердобольные охотники притащили Игорю медвежонка. Он был похож на здоровую плюшевую игрушку и жрал немерено, но ни у кого не поднялась рука отправить его на мясо. Каркаров назвал бедолагу Люциусом за окрас и приспособленчество. Так в Дурмштранге появился живой медведь. Подождав, пока зверюга подрастет, Каркаров стал выезжать на нем на прогулку, но из-за валенок и шапки-ушанки выглядел нелепо, так что перестал.

Действенным и популярным средством обогрева, кроме шкур, была водка. Достать ее оказалось непросто, потому что по неведомым причинам после одиннадцати вечера и до десяти утра подпольная торговля в школе прекращалась.

— Кем, когда и почему было введено такое правило? — поинтересовался однажды Игорь у своего зама по воспитательной работе.

— Это воля рабочего коллектива, — шепотом поведал директору волшебник.

Какой такой рабочий коллектив имелся в виду, Игорь не понял, а спросить постеснялся. Все равно, вне зависимости от его приказов, с наступлением вечера семикурсники начинали делать вид, что не знают о существовании на свете алкоголя. Была, правда, одна хитрость. Совсем отчаявшиеся могли взять в аренду бутылку. Ее содержимое не оговаривалось, но обычно соответствовало ожиданиям. Правда, такой фокус стоил дороговато, так что Игорю пришлось смириться не только с тем, что он покупает у своих студентов гонимую ими водку, но и делает это ровно в шесть вечера.

Единственным плюсом во всем этом ужасе была прелестная учительница травологии. Ей было всего двадцать пять. Она обладала более чем привлекательной внешностью, очаровательной улыбкой и глубоким, с чуть заметной хрипотцой, голосом. Женщина-мечта. Правда, про возраст и внешность Каркаров знал только из личного дела.

— Зовите меня Мисси! — кокетливо предложила она Игорю при знакомстве, доведя его до нервного тика, потому что все ее великолепие, к величайшему разочарованию мужской половины Дурмштранга, скрывалось где-то в гущах теплого шарфа, валенок, овчинного тулупа и обязательной форменной шапки-ушанки. Так же, к слову, одевались все немногочисленные студентки Дурмштранга, полностью уничтожая к себе всяческий мальчишеский интерес. Гормоны сбрасывались опять же на охоте.

Как родители соглашались присылать в этот концлагерь своих детей, оставалось для Игоря загадкой. Наверное, отпрыски совершали в детстве что-то действительно ужасное: пинали беленьких пушистых котят или делали фарш из розовых пони. Несмотря на тишь и покой, у Игоря было ощущение, что он возглавил школу для трудных подростков имени Святого Брутуса. Особенно когда они начинали драить полы в комнатах и выравнивать по линейке заправленные постели.

Постепенно Каркаров привыкал к суровой монотонной жизни на севере. Горы учебных планов, распечаток закона «Об образовании» и концепции развития школы перестали усыплять его. Полугодичная зима уже не вгоняла в депрессию. Он смирился с тулупами и шапками-ушанками, с холодной водой из-под крана и горками вместо лестниц, с подвыпившими студентами и кашей с клюквой, ему даже к отжиманиям вместо вычитания баллов с факультета пришлось привыкнуть. За десяток лет Дурмштранг как-то умудрился стать родным домом, неуютным, но любимым.

А потом возродился Волдеморт и все испортил. Как ему, впрочем, было и свойственно.

Игорю пришлось вымаливать помощь у Дамблдора и, казалось, что хуже того унижения у него в жизни уже ничего не будет, но Каркаров ошибался.

Лучше бы он просто умер, потому что цена за защиту, потребованная старым интриганом, была непомерна, хотя в тот момент Игорь об этом не знал и согласился с охотой. Ему всего-то и надо было принять в Дурмштранг Гарри Поттера и Драко Малфоя, чтобы спрятать их от Темного Лорда. Похоже, Люциус тоже не стремился вернуться в дружную семью Пожирателей смерти и слиться в счастливом объятии с родственниками, которые в свое время прошли испытание министерским судом менее удачно.

Игорь не знал, как Дамблдор уговаривал Малчика-Который-Выжил отправиться на далекий север в школу, где преподавали темные искусства. Игорь не знал, что сказал своему отпрыску Люциус. Но Каркаров искренне сочувствовал двум привыкшим к комфорту Хогвартса студентам, которые сошли с ним с корабля на берег в сентябре. Дурмштранг был суровым испытанием, Игорь знал по себе.

Хотя на самом деле, это Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой были суровым испытанием для Дурмштранга.

***

Для себя Гарри твердо решил, что Дамблдор ненавидит его. Директор не взглянул на него даже во время слушания в министерстве, а потом мистер Уизли и Сириус с тревогой сообщили ему, что теперь Гарри придется учиться в Дурмштранге. Поттер поверить не мог, что неприязнь Дамблдора к нему настолько сильна, а потом узнал, что вместе с ним едет Малфой — и поверил. Конечно, взрослые говорили о том, что так будет безопаснее, что станут крепче связи между странами, что Поттер научится многим новым вещам. Гермиона уверяла, что в Дурмштранге не так плохо, если там учатся ребята, похожие на Виктора. Но Крам-то школу уже закончил, и единственным знакомым лицом на следующий год (как минимум) предстояло стать Малфою, который наверняка найдет множество союзников среди темных волшебников Дурмштранга, чтобы сжить Гарри со свету.

— О какой вообще безопасности от Темного Лорда может идти речь в школе, где один из профильных предметов темные искусства? Где логика в этом решении? Почему Люциус и Нарцисса могут прятаться в Хогвартсе и восполнять недобор в штате преподавателей, а мы с Малфоем должны отправиться в белые от снега дали? В Дурмштранге кто-нибудь, кстати, говорит по-английски? — Гарри проорал все эти вопросы Сириусу прямо на кухне дома на площади Гриммо. Вальбурга, в общем-то, поддержала его претензии. Она орала про грязнокровок, но Гарри чувствовал ее моральную поддержку.

Сириус только пожал плечами:

— В действиях директора всегда есть смысл, просто мы его еще не постигли.

Поттер сомневался, что когда-нибудь вообще сможет постичь непостижимое. У него для этого был недостаточно философский склад ума. У Сириуса тоже, но он пока слушался и дом матушки не покидал, хотя душа явно звала его странствовать.

Поттер был зол и чувствовал себя преданным, спускаясь по сходням дурмштранговского корабля навстречу новой жизни. Он не собирался больше никогда в жизни писать своим бывшим друзьям Рону и Гермионе. Мало ему было устроенного ими летнего бойкота, теперь еще и это! Гарри вообще больше не собирался заводить друзей. Малфой шел рядом с похоронным выражением лица, похоже, мысли их были созвучны.

— Поприветствуйте наших новых студентов: Гарри Поттера и Драко Малфоя. Они будут обучаться вместе с пятым курсом, — сообщил своим подопечным Каркаров, к счастью, действительно по-английски.

Дурмштранг встретил их безмолвием. Хогвартс взорвался бы аплодисментами или улюлюканьем в ответ на представление новых учеников, но подстриженные под горшок парни и завернутые в тулупы страшненькие девушки просто посмотрели на них равнодушно и резво развернулись к тарелкам, как только появилась возможность. Наверное, все-таки они не владели английским языком.

Первый ужин в новой школе состоял из куска черного хлеба и вареной картошки с маслом. Гарри был не привередлив, Дурсли приучили его к разнообразному в своей жалкости меню, однако был поражен. Малфой, которому пришлось сесть рядом на единственное свободное место, готов был рыдать. Бывший слизеринец гордо отодвинул от себя тарелку, отказавшись есть. Долго без присмотра его еда не оставалась и скоро исчезла во рту одного из ближайших соседей.

Спальня была длинной, узкой и на всех. У каждой постели лежала пушистая медвежья шкура. Шкура Поттера оказалась старой и потертой, и он решил, что маггловский Гринпис открыл бы охоту на учеников Дурмштранга, увидев этот кошмар. Поттер представил, как магглы штурмуют стены волшебной школы, и его передернуло. Серьезно, где они нашли столько белых медведей? Это же вымирающий вид!

Ровно в десять, по свистку, бывалые дурмштранговцы разоблачились и залезли под теплые одеяла. У Гарри закралось подозрение, что их с Малфоем отправили служить в армию досрочно. Этакая спецподготовка перед боем с Волдемортом. Гарри забеспокоился, что его тоже обстригут под горшок. Хороших теплых воспоминаний о Дамблдоре оставалось все меньше и меньше. Еще меньше было тепла под стандартным серым одеялом.

— Уж лучше бы Волдеморт, чем так, — тяжко выдохнул в жесткую подушку на соседней койке Малфой. Как ни прискорбно было это осознавать, но Гарри был с хорьком абсолютно согласен.

Еще согласнее он стал, когда на завтрак им принесли гречку. Соседи по столу стали с аппетитом ее наворачивать, так что Гарри решил — вчерашний ужин все-таки был не розыгрышем, а суровой правдой местной жизни. С ними все еще никто не разговаривал, будто Гарри и Малфой были предметами мебели. Впрочем, языка окружающих они все равно не понимали. Соседи по столу только с вызывающим опасение нетерпением косились на бывшего слизеринца, должно быть, ожидая, что тот снова откажется от еды. Повторно такого удовольствия Драко им не доставил и, давясь, запихал в себя все, что было в тарелке.

— Я пожалуюсь отцу, — бурчал он. — Мама пришлет нормальной еды. И одеяла. И напишу в газету. Наверняка они нарушают какие-нибудь пункты конвенции о правах ребенка.

— А что, она и в магическом мире действует? — искренне удивился Гарри, тем самым сломав стену вечной ненависти между собой и хорьком. Их отношения после Дурмстранга никогда уже не станут прежними.

— Даже если нет, пусть Волдеморт узнает, где мы, и спасет нас, — огрызнулся Малфой.

— Мужики, — грубовато обратился к ним вчерашний отниматель картошки. — Отсюда вас даже Волдеморт не спасет.

Потом их отправили на уроки, где Гарри пришлось отжиматься пять раз, потому что он не вспомнил одиннадцать способов использования корня асфоделя. Так он понял, как мудро поступили Основатели Хогвартса, изобретя прекрасную балльную систему. Иначе все гриффиндорцы покидали бы Хогвартс качками благодаря стараниям профессора Снейпа. Малфоя же отправили на кухню чистить картошку, потому что из-за валенок и тулупа он не смог понять, какого пола его преподаватель, чем смертельно оскорбил всю женскую часть школы и немного мужскую. Картошку Драко до этого видел только готовую в тарелке, поэтому еще долго отходил от культурного шока.

Так продолжалось неделю. Гарри потерял в снегах белоснежную Буклю и долго страдал. Возможно, очутившись в родных краях, она просто нашла себе пару.

А потом прошла еще одна неделя. Гарри и Малфой худели, ни с кем не разговаривали и постоянно хотели жрать! Во время чистки картошки они эмпирическим путем убедились, что на кухне нет другой пищи, кроме мешков с гречкой, развалов редьки и бесконечного количества картошки, которую есть сырой даже с голодухи не хотелось. Не владеющие английским, но дружелюбные первокурсники показали им, как испечь картошку на костре и еще двенадцать способов ее приготовления. Хлеб куда-то прятали, но Гарри пока не отчаивался его найти.

Малфой был на грани.

Поттер добрым словом поминал Дурслей. Да у них был просто курорт!

— Доколе? — вопрошал Драко сам у себя вечерами. Еды, присылаемой Нарциссой, было ему явно не достаточно. Живот слизеринского принца жалобно урчал.

За две недели в школе Гермиона написала Гарри три слезливых письма. Поттер даже подумывал простить ее и миссис Уизли, если они начнут присылать ему еду. Дамблдор тем временем назначил Люциуса Малфоя преподавателем защиты от темных искусств, а Нарцисса подменила Бинса. Гермиона уверяла, что теперь в Хогвартсе преподается не меньше темных искусств, чем в Дурмстранге, а пропаганда чистокровности вышла на первый уровень в европейском рейтинге пропаганд. Грейнджер предполагала, что семейка Малфоев на самом деле выполняет коварный план Волдеморта.

Насчет Дурмштранга Гермиона, конечно, была не права. С тех пор, как Гарри впервые попробовал темное заклинание, искусства здесь вообще больше не преподавались, потому что он случайно разнес кабинет и слегка пришиб преподавателя. Гарри же не виноват, что преподавание шло на русском, из которого он знал только — vodka, balalaika, matreshka! Прежде чем потерять сознание, профессор все равно заверил всех, что у Поттера настоящий талант, однако потом сел на больничный и преподавать отказался.

Последней каплей, переполнившей чаши поттеро-малфоевского терпения, стал квиддич. После всех здешних ужасов, Гарри ожидал чего угодно: снитч — снежок с крылышками, медведи вместо метел и подсчет выигранных баллов отжиманиями. Им с Малфоем тупо хотелось играть, но местные побили все рекорды здесь. Они подметали метлами двор.

— Слушай, Поттер, — заговорил Малфой с Гарри примерно в середине третьей недели их заключения, то есть пребывания в новой школе. — Ты, конечно, Мальчик-Который-Выжил, так что, может, тебе и без разницы, но я здесь не выживу. Малфои на свет не для того рождаются, чтобы гречкой питаться и на медведя с рогатиной ходить.

Живости разговору прибавляла как раз рогатина, которую Драко держал в руках. Мяса хогвартцам хотелось очень, пусть даже и медвежьего. К тому же, активные размахивания рогатиной согревали.

— Что ты предлагаешь-то? — нахмурился Гарри.

Ему досталась роль следопыта. Они уже час ходили кругами, пытаясь расшифровать оставленные на снегу неизвестным зверем следы, и потрясали манком.

— Революцию, — процедил Драко. — Она похожа на волшебницу, которая даст тебе самое большое счастье в жизни.

— А наутро убьет тебя, — откликнулся Поттер.

Волшебницы Малфоя волновали особо. Женского внимания не хватало адски. Они переглянулись.

— Так… и как мы это сделаем?

— А я откуда знаю?

— Ты же слизеринец. У вас нет факультатива по заговорам?

Факультатив у них был, но давно, поэтому Драко задумался. Они увлеклись планами и едва сами не оказались обедом для медведя — к счастью, это оказался Люциус, а он студентами брезговал. Медведище давно уже перестал быть похожим на плюшевую игрушку и стал объектом гастрономических интересов учащихся. К тому же ходил слушок, что питомец директора питался теми крохами мяса, которые все-таки добирались до кухни Дурмштранга в обход карманов попечителей школы, что вызывало классовую ненависть угнетенных к Игорю. Еще говорили, что вместо повсеместно принятой тут водки Каркаров пил «Секс на пляже» и «Голубой мальчик», что было совсем уж возмутительно и несправедливо.

Избавившись от медведя, Гарри в интересах революции оставил за спиной обиды и написал Гермионе письмо с просьбой прислать ему всю возможную информацию о маггловских революционерах. Представления Гермионы о революционерах оказались весьма однобоки и все, что юные мятежники от нее получили, это дату создания партии большевиков и стопку беленьких маечек с Че Гевара. Она была слишком занята, выполняя многочисленные домашние работы для профессора Малфой. Обоих.

— Бесполезная твоя Грейнджер, — презрительно буркнул Драко.

— Твое счастье.

— Почему это?

— Если бы она знала больше, подняла бы мятеж в Хогвартсе против твоих родителей.

Малфой неохотно признал довод убедительным.

Так что Гарри и Драко начали с элементарного набора сторонников. Оказалось, что равнодушие обитателей Дурмштранга совсем не такое равнодушное, как они полагали. Суровые дурмстранговские парни хотели есть, девок в мини-юбках, «Секс на пляже» и теплую воду из-под крана точно так же, как балованный отпрыск Малфоев. Старосты легко подкупались присылаемым Нарциссой шоколадом и закрывали глаза и уши на таинственные перестукивания, хотя и узнавали в них морзянку. Лучше всего сторонники вербовались на чистке картошки. После практики, потребовавшей несколько недель, Драко виртуозно научился чистить овощи и болтать одновременно.

— От расправы не уйдёшь — революцию даёшь! — жизнерадостно провозглашал он, создавая ровные спиральки из картофельных очисток.

— Что делать надо, командир? — на ломаном английском гудели в ответ аборигены.

По воспоминаниям, оставшимся в пустой малфоевской головушке с факультатива по заговорам, надо было захватывать средства связи, банки и вокзалы. Поттер во главе кучки суровых дурмштранговских парней забаррикадировал совятню, а потом взял под стражу склады с картошкой. Во владении директора и преподов все еще оставались медведь и хлеб.

Шел всего лишь второй месяц проживания Гарри и Драко в школе-тюрьме в полной безопасности от Волдеморта и темных искусств, как Мальчик-Который-Выжил взобрался на обеденный стол под одобрительные крики сторонников, и в школьной столовой впервые прозвучал гениальный в своей простоте лозунг: «Даешь трехразовое питание!». Тем же вечером Поттер, нацепив на себя маечку с Че Гевара, воодушевленно вещал с самодельной трибуны перед возбужденной студенческой публикой:

— Хватит терпеть нам и хватит нам ждать. Время настало оружие взять!

Никто здесь не знал, чем именно прославился Че Гевара, но знакомый усатый образ в берете внушал уважение и смутную солидарность ко всем угнетенным. Все остальные майки, присланные Гермионой, Малфой променял на моржовый жир и водку, чем положил начало партийной кассе. Вслед за кассой неизбежно появилась первая школьная стенгазета: «Детишки Гриндевальда». Скоро то тут, то там под тулупами замелькали знакомые береты и усы, на шеях повисли кулоны с изображениями даров смерти. Встретившись в коридоре, обладатели маек многозначительно кивали друг другу и вскидывали руки в приветствии. Так зародилась самобытная дурмстранговская культура.

Поттер проявил свои лучшие лидерские качества, за что и стал зваться коменданте. Какой-то картавый парень попытался составить ему конкуренцию, но быстро был избит поттеровскими фанатами, потому как слова Гарри после пережитых за два месяца страданий были более проникновенны. К тому же, он еще помнил лучшую жизнь.

— А как мы назовемся? — спросили однажды у Малфоя.

— Красные мстители! — предложил кто-то кровожадно. — Не исправим школьную систему, так хоть отомстим за нее!

— Давайте без радикализма, — попросил Малфой. — Общество борьбы за здоровое питание и горячее водоснабжение, например, звучит гораздо лучше.

— Может, сократим до — «Тепло, Еда, Вода»?

— Дети в беде!

— Гражданская Ассоциация Радикальных Действий!

В конце концов, все согласились вступить в ГАРД (позже сокращенную до АД) и вскоре в ход пошли стихи революционного содержания, а плакатами занялся целый цех рисовальщиков.

Революция и народное возмущение набирали обороты. Пора было устраивать стачки и саботажи, но прогуливать уроки никому не хотелось. Все-таки была большая разница — прогулять урок и лишить свой факультет двадцати баллов или прогулять урок, а потом весь вечер отжиматься.

Проблема была в том, что они толком не определились, против кого бунтуют. Учителя, кроме назначения отжиманий и домашних заданий, ничего плохого суровым дурмстранговским парням не сделали. Каркаров вроде был виноват, но до него кормили и топили ничуть не лучше. Медведь Люциус вызывал больше всего нареканий, главным образом из-за подозрений в хищении мяса, но ведь не сам же медведь его похищал. Попечителям-расхитителям? Так ведь им на местные бунты, мягко говоря, наплевать. Поэтому Малфой составил гигантский список требований, но не знал, кому его предъявлять.

Сдуру и от безделья Драко начал вешаться на местных девиц. Ни одному жителю Дурмштранга не приходило прежде в голову делать что-то подобное. Из-за зимней одежды определить объемы скрывавшейся под ней плоти не представлялось возможным. Гарри вообще подозревал, что за валенками и тулупами кроются самые настоящие андроиды, которые только и ждут случая, чтобы захватить землю. Однако Малфой рискнул и… снял тулуп. Там, в глубине, обнаружилась немного бледная, но симпатичная девчонка гораздо меньших объемов, чем ожидалось.

Малфой за это был безжалостно избит и извалян в снегу неразоблаченными андроидами, но следующей посылкой от Нарциссы пришел набор косметики. Миссис Малфой была немного обеспокоена новым увлечением сына помадой, однако оказалась слишком занята, придумывая домашние задания для неутомимой Гермионы, чтобы серьезно озаботиться этим.

Драко был прощен, зацелован, и со следующей охоты суровые дурмстранговские парни притащили не шкуру медведя, а вязанку дров. Камины были затоплены назло всем и вся, тулупы сброшены, освободившиеся от шапок-ушанок волосы девиц завиты, дав, наконец, понять парням, что гормоны можно сбрасывать, не только охотясь на медведей.

Утро ознаменовалось новым несанкционированным лозунгом в столовой: «Даешь мини-юбки!».

Последним рубежом в противостоянии непонятно кому были преподаватели. Несмотря на захваченные склады и совятню, на построенные для непонятных целей коридорные баррикады, которые никому ни даром, ни за деньги не нужно было штурмовать, ученики продолжали ходить на занятия. Однако жили они все в одних и тех же, теперь отапливаемых, помещениях, питались картошкой и хлебом и бегали по утрам за снежком для умывания. В итоге к выдвинутым ранее требованиям добавилось «Еду — студентам, надбавки — учителям!», взамен Малфою, наконец, объяснили, кому и куда этот список слать.

К Рождеству Гарри стало казаться, что он находится в совершенно другой школе. Больше никто не ходил строем, темные стены были завешаны яркими картинами с преобладанием красных оттенков, Малфой издавал стенгазету, по углам хихикали девчонки в красных мантиях, никто больше не истреблял бедных белых медведей и не ложился спать по свистку. От старой жизни остались только то и дело отказывающие трубы. Гарри переполняло чувство внутреннего удовлетворения от хорошо сделанной работы.

Жизнь была хороша.

***

Когда-то у Игоря все было хорошо, просто замечательно. У него был белый медведь для обнимашек, махровый халат и запасенный с вечера снег для утреннего умывания. Студенты ходили строем и слушались преподавателей. Даже щель в преподавательской душевой кто-то умный замазал контрабандным цементом. А потом Игорь оказался в своем ночном кошмаре. По коридорам ходили все те же студенты, но теперь они нагло топили камины, требовали котлет на пару, рябчиков и ананасов, перестали гнать водку и ходить на охоту, не говоря уж о возмутительных отказах ложиться спать по свистку. Зато регулярно цитировали Маяковского, распевали революционные гимны хором, рисовали плакаты обидного содержания и сперли галоши из парадного. Коридоры перегородили баррикады из мешков с картошкой, которые мешали медведю ходить.

Единственным плюсом в кутерьме, заваренной Поттером и Малфоем, было то, что в натопленном Дурмстранге девицы, в том числе и симпатичные учительницы травологии, сняли тулупы и валенки.

Попечительский совет привычно разводил руками в ответ на жалобы Каркарова и многостраничный список требований студентов и преподавателей, грозя Игорю потурить его с поста директора. Он уже и сам рад бы его оставить. Что тут и правда можно было сделать, не Авроров же вызывать? В школу с засекреченным месторасположением.

Может, Волдеморт был не так уж и не прав, пытаясь грохнуть Поттера, пока тот не вырос?

_«Дорогой Дамблдор,_

_Пишу тебе письмо и поздравляю с Рождеством. Желаю тебе всего. Нет у меня ни Лорда, ни министерства, только ты один у меня остался. Вчерась Малфой с Поттером устроили митинг в столовой. Как только дрова кончаются, начинают баррикады строить. А еды не осталось никакой. Забери ты их отсюда домой. Кланяюсь тебе в ножки и прошу, увези их отсюда, а то помру._

_Твой коллега Игорь Каркаров»._

***

На Рождество Букля принесла Гарри письмо от Дамблдора. Радость от обретения совы была такой же сильной, как сообщение о том, что они могут возвращаться в Хогвартс. Поттер уже предвкушал ростбифы, красные кресла гриффиндорской гостиной и горячий душ, когда Малфой нахмурился и поинтересовался:

— А с чего это мы должны уезжать?

— В смысле? — удивился Гарри.

— У нас тут — партия, боевые группы сформированы, пароли-явки придуманы, ты коменданте, а я твой зам. Гарри Поттер сказал надо — партия ответит: есть! И ты все это бросить хочешь?

— Так горячий душ же… — вяло воспротивился Поттер.

— Я тут старые чертежи школы нашел, — издалека начал Малфой.

— Ну? — угрюмо спросил Гарри.

— Ну, вот если бы ты народ не на баррикады отправил, а трубы прокладывать? Слабо?

Гарри нахмурился. Что-то в словах Малфоя было подозрительное. С одной стороны, трубы действительно нужно было давно проложить, с другой… Сначала они устроили в обществе разруху, мятеж и революцию, теперь собираются ударно трудиться. Гарри почему-то представил себе Малфоя с усами и трубкой, но быстро отмахнулся от бредового видения.

***

 _«Дорогой Дамблдор,_  
_Забери меня отсюда, жить здесь больше нет никакой возможности._  
_Твой коллега Игорь Каркаров»._

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Serinit  
> Примечание: в фанфике использованы строчки из стихов П. Зориной, а так же малоузнаваемые отсылки к различным песням, повести Булгакова и рассказу Чехова.  
> Работа участвовала в WTF Combat 2014 (команда WTF Durmstrang 2014)


End file.
